monster_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Method
'''Pokemon Catching Strategies''' Do you fear to use your eudemon bugle, and worry about if you fail to catch it? Fear not! With this guide you will learn how to catch monsters easily. Catching monsters in Crazy Monsters game is a little bit tricky. You need to throw good amount of balls before you pass the catching treshold. The threshold level changes according to pokemon's Hp, sleep/paralysis status, lvl, upgrades, individual Pokemon and used ball. Pokemon has a catch score. You try to pass that score with throwing balls. For example sleeping lvl60 orange st2 1hp left [[No.61 Poliwhirl|Poliwhirl]] always needs 3 ultra ball to catch. Not 2 not 4 always 3. In this guide there will be some strategies about how to catch pokemon without fear of losing it via escaping or self-killing ([[Recoil Damage]]) Pokemons Commonly used on Catching Moves Related with Catching Pokemons '''1. False Swipe''' It is common tactic that you can use with a pokemon which has [[False Swipe]] move. [[False Swipe]] inflicts damage, but will leave the target with 1 HP if it would otherwise cause it to faint. If the target has 1 HP remaining, [[False Swipe]] will hit and leave the target at 1 HP. You can get [[No.212 Scizor|Scizor]] which knows [[False Swipe]] move, with your first recharge. There are some other pokemons that can learn it via leveling. (search [[False Swipe]] to get information) '''2. Spore''' [[Spore]] is the only sleep-inducing status move with 100% [[accuracy]]. ([[Yawn]] never misses also, however, it only causes drowsiness. This means that the sleep effect, which will happen on the next turn) Pokemon cannot escape while sleeping. (Be careful while they are awake they can escape) So you need to be faster than other pokemon to put it sleep again without letting it to do any other action. Most common Pokemon can learn [[Spore]] with leveling is [[Shroomish]] and it's evolution form of [[No.286 Breloom|Breloom]]. '''3. Scary Face / Cotton Spore''' [[Scary Face]] / [[Cotton Spore]] lowers the target's [[Speed]] stat by two stages. Most common Pokemon can learn [[Scary Face]] with leveling is Aerodactyl. Most common Pokemon can learn [[Cotton Spore]] with leveling is Jumpluff. '''4. Sweet Scent''' Sweet Scent lowers the [[evasion]] of all adjacent opponents by one stage. If it is combined it with [[Sleep powder]], 100% [[accuracy]] can be achieved. Most common Pokemon can learn [[Sweet Scent]] with leveling is Bulbasaur and Oddish. In other hand, Jumpluff can learn it via TM. It is wise to use Jumpluff due to it's high speed rv. '''5. Endeavor''' [[Endeavor]] causes the target's HP to equal the user's current HP. It will deduct the difference from the target's HP. This move does nothing if the user's HP is greater than or equal to the target's. Most common Pokemon can learn [[Endeavor]] with leveling is Taillow and it's evolution form of Swellow. However Starly would be a better choice since it can learn Endeavor in early levels. Tactics Related with Catching Pokemons 1. Baiting 2. Outspeeding with Breloom 3. Using False Swipe 4. Using Endeavor =